Stereographic images are typically generated with two electronic image sensing arrays. These arrays are positioned at a distance from each other to create a pair of images having different fields of view of the same scene. The resulting pair of images can then be used to create a composite image containing depth information. Such depth information provides increased realism by providing a three-dimensional (3D) type view. A significant drawback to such images is the increased data generated by such images and the associated increased storage requirements for such data. The data generated by the dual arrays is twice the amount of data generated for an image having only a single field of view. High resolution images, which contain more data, amplify this problem. U.S. patent application entitled "STEREOGRAPHIC IMAGE COMPRESSION WITH IMAGE DIFFERENCE GENERATION AND LOSSY COMPRESSION," (ATTY. DOCKET #3090(CFP0666US)) referenced above discloses novel techniques for compressing stereographic images.
A further problem with stereographic images are small differences in size and position between the images generated by the pair of image sensing arrays. Such differences result in increased distortion and reduced compressibility. U.S. patent application entitled "STEREOGRAPHIC IMAGE COMPRESSION WITH IMAGE MOMENT NORMALIZATION," (ATTY. DOCKET #3093(CFP0667US)) discloses novel techniques for resizing and repositioning stereographic images to improve stereographic image quality and improve stereographic image compressibility.
Certain techniques disclosed in the foregoing two patent applications require, or benefit from, use of predetermined constants that weight or scale certain parameters. The exact value of such constants can vary between applications due to storage requirements and/or image quality considerations and due to device variations. It is therefore desirable for at least certain of such parameters to be changeable to match the particular requirements of a device or application.